¡Torpe Bella, Torpe!
by PaguMaravilla
Summary: Bella desde muy pequeña es una niña muy inteligente, dedicada a sus estudios, pero sobre todo es muy desequilibrada y distraída que a lo largo de su vida le ha hecho pasar vergüenza
1. Chapter 1

**¡Torpe Bella, Torpe!**

**Summary**: Bella desde muy pequeña es una niña muy inteligente, dedicada a sus estudios, pero sobre todo es muy desequilibrada y distraída que a lo largo de su vida le ha hecho pasar vergüenza.

Capitulo 1

-Isabella, no seas antisocial, ve con tus amigos – Al parecer, mi madre estaba muy molesta, pero es que ella no entiende que yo quiero ir a ver televisión que están pasando La Cenicienta.

-Mami pero yo quiero ver la película- intente ponerle los ojitos de borrego pero no creo que esta vez funcionara.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, Edward te llama- la voz cantarina de Alice llego como una alarma a mis sentidos, si mi mejor amigo Ed me mandaba a llamar era por algo y yo no lo podía dejar pasar, en el kínder cuando me molestan el me defiende asi que tengo que acudir a su llamado.

Me deje halar por Alice y que me llevar al patio trasero donde se llevaba a cabo mi fiesta de cumpleaños – Fiesta que yo no quería – al llegar a donde Edward el estaba sentado en el pasto y no se había percatado que estaba de tras de el, cosa que se me hizo un poquito rara porque si me mando a llamar por lo menos debería de estarme esperando. Me agaché sin hacer bulla y puse mis pequeñas manitas sobre sus ojos y haciendo voz de niño, le pregunte - ¿Quién soy? – como es niño y tiene mas fuerzas que yo rápido quito mis manos – Bella tu no puedes hacer voz de niño, y además tus manos son mas chiquitas que las mías, mira – agarro mi mano y la puso palma contra palma, dejando la mía sobre la de él.

-Pero cuando sea grande veras que mi mano será mas grande que la tuya, ya veras-

-Ok, cuando seas grande, y ¿vienes a jugar conmigo? – pregunto levantando su carrito.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar para invitarme a jugar carritos? – eso no me gusta, porque cuando yo lo invito a jugar muñecas el se niega.

-Yo no te mande a llamar – se encogió de hombros.

-Pero Alice me dijo – gire mi vista hacia una Alice que me miraba con un pucherito.

-Amiga, es que tu mami me dijo que no querías salir a jugar con nosotros y nosotros vinimos porque es tu cumpleaños - me explico.

-Ali pero si ustedes vienen todos los días, y además que están dando La Cenicienta.

-No te vas Bella, jugaras con nosotros y punto – cuando se enojaba me daba miedo, se le hace una arruguita en la frente igual que a mi papá Charlie.

-Ya pues, no te enojes, me quedare con ustedes – me abrazo fuerte y salió corriendo.

Pasamos horas jugando, en el patio a la pelota, Emmett buscaba tirármela en la cara y Edward me defendía haciendo que Em nos molestara diciéndonos "pequeñajos" y eso no me gustaba a mi, también comimos pastel que mi mamá Renne había hecho con la ayuda de mi abuela Marie, cuando papá vino de trabajar nos trajo golosinas y asi pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde. A mis amigos los iban a venir a traer hasta en la noche asi que entramos a la casa y comimos mas pastel, los niños, Jasper, Emmett y Edward se pusieron a jugar Mario Bros y las niñas, Rosalie, Alice y yo jugábamos a vestir a las muñecas para hacer una pasarela de modelaje.

Estábamos muy entretenidos jugando que no nos habíamos fijado que afuera llovía a cantaros, y Esme, la mamá de Edward y Emm había llamado para decir que cuando la tormenta se calmara traería galletitas con gotitas de chocolates que nos encantaban a todos. Asi que cuando escuchamos el timbre de la casa sonar todos salimos corriendo para recibir gustosos nuestras galletas, Edward que casi siempre corría de mi lado, esta vez no fue la excepción, pero si se le olvido agarrarme de la mano, no me fije en un gran charco de lodo que había en el camino asi que me resbale y cai de panza en el charco, ensuciándome hasta el cabello, las carcajadas de el oso Emmett no se hicieron esperar y sentí mis ojos humedecerse a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-¡Torpe Bella, Torpe – dijo Edward en mi oído ayudándome a levantarme y abrasandome para que llorara.

Y esa fue uno de los días mas vergonzosos de mi vida, y digo "uno" porque han sido muchos…

**Hola hola, acá empiezo una nueva historia, les pediré un poco de paciencia ya que nunca he hecho un fic de humor, siempre soy de romance y todo eso xD **

**Bueno, a lo que intereza, cuando actualizare? **

**Hare todito lo posible por actualizar una vez por semana, a menos de que haya inconveniente no se podrá, pero esta historia si la terminare: "lo juro por la garrita" jaja :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Besitos**

**PaguMaravilla**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Torpe Bella, Torpe!**

**Summary**: Bella desde muy pequeña es una niña muy inteligente, dedicada a sus estudios, pero sobre todo es muy desequilibrada y distraída que a lo largo de su vida le ha hecho pasar vergüenza.

Capitulo 2:

-Bella … Bella … amor ... ¡Isabella! – al principio escuche una hermosa voz, la de mi madre hablarme, en un sueño lindo pero al escuchar llamarla por mi nombre "Isabella" decidí abrir mis ojitos.

-¿Qué paso mami? – no entendía el porque de su gritadera.

-Jovencita ¿no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer dia de clase verdad? - ¡Rayos! Había olvidado que hay que ir al instituto.

-No no no, ahorita me levanto- dicho esto, se fue, para darme la privacidad de alistarme. No es que hiciera la gran cosa, solo darme un pequeño baño, vestirme, cepillar mi cabello y ponerme un poco de brillo labial, además que ni tenia tiempo. Una vez arreglada, en tiempo record cabe decir, baje al comedor para tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas, me despedí de mamá, y Salí hecha un cohete a esperar el transporte escolar, y valla que llegue a tiempo.

-Buenos días Bell's – y ahí estaba una de mis mejores amigas.

-Buenos días Ali, que milagro verte por acá, ¿y tu auto? – Alice tenia su propio transporte, un porche amarillo, no se que hace en un autobús donde vamos los que no tenemos el suficiente dinero para mal gastarlo en automóviles.

-mi querido bebé esta enfermito, se encuentra en el hospital – me perdí, no se de que esta hablando. Al ver mi cara de ¿Qué? Empezó a reír como una increíble maniática provocando que todos nos voltearan a ver.

-Ali, ¿Qué estas diciendo? – pregunte realmente curiosa por saber de que me hablaba.

-Bella. Te hablo de mi bebé – me dio una mirada de obviedad, pero ni aun asi entendí- mi bebé, que es amarillo, ¿te suena? – oh si, como fui tan tonta y no me di cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a su auto.

-Ali deberías darte a explicar sabes, pero ¿Por qué esta en el "hospital"? – use la misma palabra que ella solo que hice señas de las comillas con mis dedos.

-Solo la revisión mensual, así que Jake me lo traerá a la salida, para no tener que tomar este autobús de la gentuza.

-Valla, gracias amiga, que no se te olvide que aquí viajo yo- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Bellita lo siento, pero es que amiga tu sabes que no tienes que viajar aca, yo te puedo pasar a recoger o sino Rose, pero si lo prefieres puede pasare por ti Edward – y aquí vamos de nuevo, von mi sonrojo, mi amigo inseparable (nótese el sarcasmo).

-No Ali, gracias, además Edward pasa por su noviecita Tanya – y aparecen mis ataques de celos.

-No se que esperas para declararle tu amor, todos sabemos que Ed anda solo por diversión con ella – dijo como que se lo estaba explicando a una niña pequeña.

-Eso no lo are, además, el no siente nada por mi y no quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad- en cierta manera eso es verdad, Edward es mi amigo y si abro mi bocota para decirle todo lo que siento quizá las cosas ya no serian igual.

-si no lo intentas, no sabrás – Dijo

-Pues no lo sabré, además yo no me le voy a andar declarando a un chico- y esa seria mi última palabra del tema – y llegamos, así que ni una palabra de lo hablado Alice.

Antes de llegar a la puerta del autobús logre ver a Edward recostado en su auto esperando a que bajáramos nosotras, o eso es lo que yo quiero creer, _concéntrate bella, concéntrate _me lo recordó mi yo interno, _respira, _ y mas me valía hacerle caso si no quería pasar una vergüenza a tan tempranas horas del día.

Bajo Alice, y luego iba yo, un pie primero y luego el otro, un, dos, tres, bien. Me felicite mentalmente porque hasta ahorita todo iba bien, levante mi vista y Edward se dirigía en mi dirección y luego lo siguiente que vi fue el suelo acercarse a mi, o ¿Yo al suelo?.

¡Rayos! Me había caído, frente a Edward, en parte daba gracias a que no estuviera Emmett.

Carcajadas, eso es lo que escuchaba, Carcajadas y nada mas, nada menos que de Emmett.

-¡Torpe Bella, Torpe! – dijo Edward, como siempre ayudándome a levantarme.

xXxX

**Muchas gracias por sus ****Reviews****, eso es seña que les gusto :D**

**Quiero agradecer por aca a: **_**Magui de Cullen**_**, linda ya que no tienes cuenta no te puedo responder por privado como a las demás, es un gusto que te agrade la historia, y por esa sonrisa que te saque me hace sentir en la nubes LOL :D**

**Pueden buscarme en twitter: SritaMaravilla me dicen que son de aca de FF y les doy followback y pueden preguntarme, acosarme, lo que sea xD**

**Gracias por leer**

**Besos**

**PaguMaravilla**


End file.
